


Fierce

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: Inktober 2017 [14]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials Fusion, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inktober 2017, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: Mickey es feroz al proteger a Ian, no es una sorpresa que su Dæmon también lo sea.





	Fierce

El panda rojo de Ian apenas puede moverse estos días, a veces deprimido como su compañero, a veces afectado por el consumo de drogas excesivo al que Ian se somete en una base diaria. Mickey recuerda con nostalgia al pequeño animal siguiendo energéticamente a Saxa, su Dæmon, por la tienda cuando ambos trabajaban en el Kash & Grab. El adorable panda rojo mordisqueando a las patas traseras de la desgarbada mapache; a veces limpiando su pelaje con cuidado, a pesar de la suciedad y basura residual que Mickey jamás había podido limpiar por completo, recuerda a ambos Dæmons recostándose en el piso de la tienda acurrucadas una junta a la otra, disfrutando del calor compartido, unidas por el afecto que sus compañeros sentían entre sí.

Tati solía ser una de las Dæmons mejor cuidadas de la ciudad, una novedad en un barrio lleno de ratas mal cuidadas que apenas se podían distinguir de las ratas reales, un pequeño faro rojo de pelaje suave y siempre limpio en el hombro de uno de los chicos Gallagher. El pelirrojo; lleno de pecas y siempre sonriendo, el que se iba a unir al ejército apenas cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Ninguno de los dos solían pasar por el radar de Mickey, era difícil que alguno de los dos pasara desapercibido pero para Mickey, si no le debían dinero o vendían drogas nadie era especialmente remarcable.

Todo eso cambió con una serie de robos insignificantes en el Kash & Grab y un arma en su cama desarmada. Luego de eso Mickey no pasaba por ninguna calle sin buscar el rojo en el panorama, Saxa no salía de su horrible casa sin levantar su pequeña cabeza y buscar el aroma familiar de Tati.

Ahora Saxa no deja de sisearle viciosa al sucio coyote que rodea asquerosamente a la apenas despierta panda roja, feroz en proteger a su amiga, mordiendo al animal mientras Mickey golpea y patea al hombre que quería aprovecharse de Ian en su estado de estupefacción producido por las drogas que recibe con tanta facilidad en sus clubs de stripers.

El coyote corre junto a su compañero, ambos cobardes sucios dispuestos a tocar lo que no les pertenece, un chico que aun no es legal, que tal vez jamás debió haber perdido su inocencia en primer lugar, que merecía algo mejor que el barrio sur de Chicago, alguien mejor que Mickey.

Saxa no se relaja sino hasta que Tati se acerca a ella lentamente y lame su pelaje débilmente.

Mickey desearía tener un consuelo así, que Ian se despertara de su estupor y lo abrazara o lo acariciara como solía hacerlo antes de Svetlana, la boda y todos los hombres que merodean el club buscando tocar y poseer a Ian.

Algunos hombres se acercan a ellos; viejos y jóvenes, compañeros del club y clientes. Todos curiosos por el chico que siempre quiere divertirse y rara vez quiere hablar con seriedad, que se droga con cualquier veneno, que tiene al rudo moreno acompañado del sucio mapache siempre orbitando cerca de él; violento, protector, sin permitir que nadie se aproveche del bailarín exótico, o lo toque.

Mickey les grita para que se alejen, Saxa sisea cubriendo el cuerpo del panda rojo con su propio cuerpo, con colmillos amarillos y afilados, expuestos amenazadoramente.

Las personas se alejan asustadas, pero aun cuando Mickey y Saxa tienen a Ian y Tati seguros en un Uber con destino a la casa Milkovich, ninguno se relaja, siempre atentos para encontrar signos de peligro.

 


End file.
